Four Seasons Collection
by Stormfeather of IceClan
Summary: The four seasons, each changing some cat's life forever; for better or for worse. Come and learn four forgotten stories from each Clan. Danger lurks around every bend and all you can do is pray that it doesn't find you. These are the four seasons: a time to wait and listen, a time to have hope, a time to be brave, and a time when there's no going back. (Four different one-shots)
1. Greenleaf One-Shot: Daddy Dearest

Daddy Dearest

* * *

_Greenleaf, a time when the forest is full with prey, the lake swelling with fish, and the forest paths dappled in sun rays. But in all this happiness there grows a seed of rebelliousness. This is green-leaf: a time to wait and listen._

* * *

"Thunderclaw, I need to speak with you for a second!" ShadowClan's deputy Softfeather called.

Thunderclaw bounded over and sat down, "Yes Softfeather?"

The cream colored she-cat frowned at him, "It's your children, Roseclaw and Dustfur. They deliberately disobeyed my orders. I told them to go battle train with some of the senior warriors to keep their skills sharp, but they wanted to go on a hunting patrol. So they snuck out of camp before I could catch them! Thunderclaw they're warriors now, not naughty apprentices. There is no reason for them to be acting like they are!"

"I'm sorry Softfeather," Thunderclaw apologized. "There they are now, I'll go speak to them immediately," the tom meowed before bounding over to his children: Roseclaw, a creamy she-cat with amber eyes and Dustfur, a gray tom with green eyes.

"Roseclaw, Dustfur," he noticed the guilty glance pass between the two warriors. "Softfeather told me you disobeyed orders directly?"

"We just wanted to hunt-," Roseclaw began innocently.

Thunderclaw looked at them with sympathy, "I understand but next time you need to follow orders. Softfeather is older than you and knows what is best for the Clan at the moment."

"It's not fair," Dustfur grumbled, "you could have been deputy. Why did you refuse?"

Thunderclaw shook his head, "Because your mother is expecting kits again and I don't want my deputy duties to separate me from her. Besides, I have all I need right here, right now," he looked lovingly at his kits.

"Now please go clean the nursery, I don't want Frostwing to be uncomfortable in her new nest," Thunderclaw ordered gently.

"Why do we have to? Make one of the apprentices do apprentice work," Dustfur scoffed.

Thunderclaw looked at his kits in disbelief, "Don't you want your mother to be able to rest peacefully or would you rather go do something else besides help family?"

Roseclaw frowned, "Frostwing can do it herself, it's not like it's a hard job," she pointed out. And on that note the two siblings trotted off towards some of the other younger warriors.

* * *

"Help! ThunderClan and RiverClan raid!" a young ShadowClan apprentice by the name of Poppypaw raced into the camp.

"Protect the nursery and the elders den!" Thunderclaw yowled, racing over to the nursery where he knew his mate, Frostwing lay inside.

"Dustfur! Roseclaw! Over here, help me guard the nursery entrance," Thunderclaw called, knowing he would never be able to guard the den alone.

To his dismay the two shook their heads and took positions next to Flamestar and Softfeather, choosing to be in the heat of battle than by their father's side.

Suddenly a huge patrol of ThunderClan and RiverClan warriors exploded into the camp. The peacefulness that had been settling on the clearing before was gone without a trace. Snarls and the sound of blood hitting the ground echoed through the air and cats flittered everywhere, looking for someone to attack.

"Thunderclaw!" Frostwing's frightened mew came from inside the nursery.

"It's alright, Frostwing. I promise, nothing will get into the nursery," Thunderclaw assured his mate half-heartedly. If only she could see the damage the other Clans had brought upon ShadowClan's camp!

Suddenly a ginger tom streaked across the clearing, slamming into Thunderclaw with a mighty force.

Thunderclaw hissed and clawed the tom's eyes before kicking him in the chest, sending him sprawling. He had not been chosen to be deputy because of his looks after all.

Looking up he noticed two warriors that reeked of fish had surrounded him on both sides. "Roseclaw! Dustfur! Help!" he shouted, seeing his kits battling close by.

Then the two RiverClan warriors struck. One's claws met Thunderclaw's face and the other clawed the flesh under his pelt.

With a yowl Thunderclaw whipped around and barreled into them, sending one of them sprawling. "Stay away from my home!" he spat.

A brown she-cat growled and leaped forward, catching Thunderclaw off-guard.

Thunderclaw shrieked in surprise when the she-cat bowled him over. "Thunderclaw! No! Hang in there!" Frostwing's terrified mew entered his ears.

Opening his eyes he sat up and could only watch as his mate raced to fight the two warriors who easily took her down. "Frostwing you're in no condition to fight!" Thunderclaw yowled.

But it was too late; the RiverClan warriors had surrounded her, tearing Frostwing's flesh as her soft shrieks echoed through the woods.

"Frostwing!" Thunderclaw raced over to his beautiful mate who lay in a tattered mess on the ground.

"Oh Frostwing," Thunderclaw whispered, standing over his dead mate, frozen by grief. That's when they got him. The ThunderClan and RiverClan warriors killed him from behind when he was mourning over his mate.

* * *

Roseclaw sat still while one of the apprentices plastered cobwebs on her bleeding flank and ear. "Thanks," she mumbled to the apprentice when they finished.

"Has anyone seen my father? He was looking pretty tired there in the battle," Dustfur joked to Softfeather.

"Dustfur, Roseclaw, you should not be joking about this. This is serious," Softfeather looked at them with a concerned gaze.

Roseclaw tipped her head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Your father was killed in the battle," Softfeather whispered quietly, "and your mother as well. Thunderclaw was outnumbered and help wasn't able to get there in time so Frostwing tried to save him but . . ."

Roseclaw shook her head, "No, daddy and mommy are alive," she whimpered.

Dustfur padded forward timidly and glanced down at his parents, "Thunderclaw?" he nudged his father's paw with his nose.

_Cold, cold as stone,_

_Blood, blood and bone._

_You saved me from the nightmares,_

_You chased away my bullies, _

_You showed me how to hunt, _

_And all I did was leave you._

_Cold, cold as stone,_

_Blood, blood and bone._

_This is greenleaf: a time to wait and listen._


	2. Leaf-fall One-Shot: Frightened

Frightened

* * *

_It's returned. The cold breeze is back, making the trees shiver and the river sway with fear. Shouldn't this be a time to be happy with the heat of green-leaf is gone? Or should this be a time when kind hearts are chilled to the bone? This is leaf-fall: a time to have hope._

* * *

Holly stared outside the cave and looked at the dappled canopy of the forest. Autumn leaves decorated the ground and Holly longed to run outside and just play in the woods with the refreshing leaf-fall breeze blowing her jet black fur.

However, Holly remained where she was. Her parents had promised to return and take her to the Clan where she could live in a better place. They had promised to return and Holly would wait forever if she had to.

The snapping of a branch alerted her and she crouched down in fear. With just being five moons old Holly didn't stand a chance. _When are mommy and daddy getting back? They've been gone all day!_ Holly thought desperately.

Suddenly with a lightning fast move a dog pounded out of the undergrowth. Holly let out a squeak of fear and took off into the shelter of the forest.

_What did daddy say before they left; if trouble comes run to the lake? _Holly wondered, confused.

The small black kit trembled when she felt the dog's hot breath on her heels. Holly glanced around for any signs of hope.

Her eyes landed on a tall oak tree. _Climb!_

Holly took a sharp bound to the left and leaped towards the oak tree. Her claws snagged the trunk and she held on for dear life.

_Take a deep breath and start climbing, _she instructed herself. Calming a little the black kit managed to scramble up the tree to the first branch. Below the dog circled the tree, barking loudly.

From where she sat Holly could see the horizon in the dim light that was left of the day.

Large hills sat perfectly still, as if they were carved into the bottom of the sky, they surrounded a large lake with a small island. _That's where I gotta go! _Holly thought. _I have to make it there before nightfall. Mommy says that's when all the badgers and foxes come out. I have to be fast. I can do this, _Holly pep-talked herself mentally.

Hastily the kit collected herself and leaped off of the branch. She landed lightly in a pile of dappled leaves and pulled herself out. Without wasting any time Holly took off running through the forest and in no time she could hear the dog's thundering paws behind her.

_There! _She thought. _That's the edge of the forest! I'm so close! But . . . the dog is closer!_

Holly let out a wail as the dog snatched her up with its large teeth. "Mommy! Daddy! Save me!" she screeched.

A dark blur at the edge of her vision made the dog yelp and drop Holly.

In a flash Holly was scooped up into the jaws of her mother. "It's okay Holly; you're safe now I promise. I'm going to take you to the Clans," her mother spoke in a trembling voice.

Holly craned her neck behind her mother to see her father, bravely battling the dog.

"What's daddy doing? Why isn't he coming too?" Holly wailed.

Her mother took off into the forest, running as fast as she could towards a separation in the trees that marked the edge of the woods and revealed open plains.

Holly's mother set her kit down and nodded to the moors, "Run there Holly, as fast as you can. Don't turn around and don't look back," her mother ordered.

"What about you and daddy?" Holly whimpered.

"We'll be okay. Now hurry and if you meet cats that say they are from a Clan then I want you to go with them. Don't tell them anything that happened; just say you're all alone."

Holly lowered her ears and stared sadly at her mother with wide amber eyes, "Okay mommy. Tell daddy I love him."

Her mother licked her daughter on the head for what would be the last time. "I love you, dearest. Now run and don't turn back. Never forget who you are."

Holly stumbled down a slope and away from the woods and her mother. "I promise I won't forget mommy. I love you!"

Her mother blinked sadly and watched as her daughter stumbled through the moor before disappearing back into the woods.

Holly blinked away tears as she padded onward. "I won't forget mommy, I promise I won't."

Weak rays of sunlight settled on Holly's black coat, making it gleam even brighter as the kit walked on.

Two screams echoed from the woods and Holly froze in fear.

A brown tom with two white front paws and a white splashed muzzle chose that moment to pad out from the tall grass. "Who are you? I'm Brackenpaw!" he announced proudly.

Holly jumped in surprise and took a step back.

Two more cats emerged soon after Brackenpaw, "Who are you?" a large ginger tom asked gruffly.

The third of the group, a small silver she-cat flicked her tail at both of her companions, "Leave her alone, can't you see she's only a kit and she's scared stiff!"

The silver she- cat laid a tail over Holly's shoulder, "What's your name little one?" she asked, her voice carried authority but it was very gentle at the same time.

Holly cowered in front of the three cats and trembled. Brackenpaw gave her a weak smile, "It's okay. WindClan has nice cats in it!"

"WindClan?" Holly choked out.

The ginger tom nodded and asked in a softer tone, "What can we call you?"

"Holly."

"That's a nice name," the silver she-cat commented gently. "I'm Lightshine, you've already met Brackenpaw, and this ginger tom is Sunfur," Lightshine murmured, flicking her tail to each cat in turn.

"Come; let's take you to our camp. You'll be safe there with a belly full of food," Brackenpaw encouraged.

Holly nodded weakly and got to her paws; still scared by the screams that had erupted from the forest.

"Where are your parents little one?" Sunfur asked.

Holly looked back at the woods and blinked sadly.

"They're gone."

_I grew up all alone;_

_Scared and frightened to the bone,_

_Is this what life was meant to be?_

_Or will I be saved from this misery?_

_This is leaf-fall: a time to have hope._


	3. Leaf-bare One-Shot: Heroes

Heroes

* * *

_The first snow of leaf-bare comes as it always does. The cold changes every cat. It always does. As the first chill settles over the Clans the rivalries are more important than . . . life? Leaf-bare: a time to be brave_

* * *

"Songpaw remember to watch out for WindClan cats. They have been frequently crossing the border and Twistedstar is getting edgy," Leopardpelt called.

Songpaw flicked her tail in acknowledgment and raced ahead, plowing through the snow drifts.

"Leopardpelt look! The lake is frozen over! Can we go out on it?" Songpaw begged.

Her mentor shook her head, "No it's too dangerous. Many cats have fallen through the ice," she warned.

Songpaw frowned and followed her mentor to the WindClan border that they were assigned to patrol.

WindClan cats crashed through the snow yowling at the top of their lungs when they saw the ThunderClan cats.

"What are you doing, ThunderClan?" Coldbreeze of WindClan asked.

Leopardpelt narrowed her eyes, "We are just remarking the border, Coldbreeze. We have no intentions of crossing it."

"Very well," Coldbreeze muttered stiffly. The rest of his patrol shifted restlessly, shooting constant glares at the ThunderClan cats.

Songpaw hurried and remarked the border as Leopardpelt did the same.

"Safe travels," one of the WindClan cats sneered.

Songpaw jumped in surprise and bounded away as fast as she could, trying to get away from the WindClan cats.

* * *

_Around moonrise . . ._

"Redpaw?" Songpaw whispered.

The moonlight that spilled into the apprentices' den shone the outline of Redpaw as he stirred, "What Songpaw?" he muttered in a slurred voice.

"I saw the lake today. It was frozen over but Leopardpelt wouldn't let me walk on it. Do you want to go now and try it out?" she asked.

"Yeah! How do we sneak out of camp though? Leopardpelt is even standing guard tonight," he murmured.

"This way," Songpaw murmured.

Together the two apprentices snuck out of the apprentices' den silently. Slowly making their way towards the elders den in the far corner of camp, they started climbing footholds in the cliff side.

Redpaw reached the top of the cliff first, "Cool! It worked!" he exclaimed.

Songpaw scrambled over and nodded, "Let's remember that path on the way back," she murmured.

"Race you down to the lake!" Redpaw exclaimed.

The two ThunderClan apprentices tore down the cliffs towards the lake, often slipping on the ice and sliding down most of the way.

Songpaw reached the lake first, "She-cats rule!" she exclaimed.

Redpaw leaped next to her and sent a wave of sparkling moonlight-dappled snow onto Songpaw. His friend squealed at the sudden burst of cold and leaped onto the ice-covered lake.

"It's solid!" she announced.

Redpaw stepped out onto the lake next to her. He shivered but then laughed and took off, racing over the ice.

Songpaw scooped up a rock with her paw and sent it flying after him. Redpaw used his tail and flicked it back towards her.

Songpaw dashed forward to get it but she skidded to a stop when she saw dark shapes moving across the edge of the lake.

"Redpaw look!" she called.

Her friend padded over and squinted, "I think it's WindClan. They're coming on the lake from that direction, there are four of them," he murmured.

Suddenly a shriek erupted from the WindClan cats. "Help!" one of them shouted.

The ice burst out from under them and they tumbled into the freezing water. Redpaw's eyes widened, "They're kits! It's just WindClan kits!" he shouted.

"We have to go help them," he insisted.

Songpaw hesitated, "But Redpaw we could drown too. And we aren't supposed to help the other Clans, WindClan especially," she argued.

Redpaw glared, "They may be WindClan but they're _kits._"

Songpaw opened her mouth to argue but Redpaw ignored her and took off in the direction of the drowning kits.

Songpaw took a few hesitant steps forward but stopped. _You do not help cats from other Clans. You stay loyal to your Clan, and only your Clan, _Songpaw recalled Twistedstar's words.

She watched as Redpaw dived into the water for the kits. Songpaw waited for him to come up. She waited . . . and waited . . . and waited.

Nothing.

Redpaw was dead.

The WindClan kits were dead.

All dead.

Songpaw screamed and dashed back to ThunderClan camp, tearing through the territory screaming.

All she remembered was a blur.

Being questioned over and over again.

Going on the patrol and explaining to WindClan what happened to the kits.

Wavesplash of WindClan diving down into the water and bringing up the bodies of the four kits, whose names Songpaw soon found out. _Lingeringkit. Ghostkit. Hazykit. Dreamkit. _

Wavesplash also retrieved Redpaw's body.

Songpaw faintly recalled sitting vigil for her best friend and when it was time for the elders to bury his body she broke down screaming and racing for her friend. Duskflower and Leopardpelt had to pin her down and drag her away.

The rest of her apprentice life was a blur. It was like nothing mattered. Songpaw had already lost her parents, her sister Birdpaw, her first mentor, her best friend.

It was like nothing mattered anymore.

It was like _Songpaw _was a nothing anymore.

* * *

_Several moons later . . ._

Songbird padded into the warriors' den, tired from hunting with her patrol. Her black and white pelt was ragged and covered with dirt and grit. Her usually bright blue eyes were dull with grief.

Some of the warriors in the den stared at her as she walked in but she ignored them.

She curled up in her nest to sleep. Dreams and memories combined into one flooded into her mind.

"_Greetings Songbird. It's been a long time," A dappled she-cat murmured. _

_Songbird got to her paws and looked around. She was at the lake, playing on the ice with Redpaw. Songbird watched as her apprentice-self argue with Redpaw about saving the kits. _

"_You!" Songbird whispered, stumbling backwards. _

"_I am Dreampool. I was destined to be the medicine cat of WindClan," the dapple she-cat said. _

_A ginger tom appeared out of the mist to stand by Dreampool, "I am Lingeringstar. I was destined to be the leader of WindClan."_

_Two toms stalked out of the mist now. Both had smoky gray pelts but one of them had jet black stripes. _

"_I am Ghostmask," the gray with black stripes meowed. "I was destined to one of the greatest fighters in the Clans."_

_The gray tom spoke finally, "I am Hazydawn. I was destined to die at the paws of a ThunderClan warrior. And I did," he said, staring at Songbird with gentle amber eyes. _

_Lingeringstar stepped forward, "We were destined to have a life. But that was taken away from us because you refused to save us," he said. _

_Dreampool stared at Songbird with sad eyes, "You took something from us and we took something from you. Now we return to you what we stole."_

_Songbird stared in confusion as the dead siblings moved aside and Redpaw came forward._

"_Redpaw!" she gasped in relief. "Redpaw I missed you so much! I tried to get them to stop from taking you but they wouldn't listen," she blurted out in a rush. _

_Redpaw's gaze softened, "It's okay. You didn't know you were just an apprentice," he whispered with tears forming in his eyes. _

_Songbird opened her mouth and a sob shook her body. She lowered her head and tears poured onto the ground. _

"_I'm so sorry! All of you! You were destined to have a life and save lives and lead lives and all I did was destroy it!" Songbird wailed. _

_Ghostmask tipped his head in confusion. "We aren't mad. It wasn't your fault. We shouldn't have gone out on the ice. We knew better and we are sorry."_

"_Why are you sorry?" she choked out._

_Hazydawn's eyes glimmered with tears, "We took your best friend away from you. If we hadn't gone out he wouldn't have come and tried to save us. He would have lived."_

_Songbird blinked away tears, "You didn't have to do this. Thank you, I can't believe how selfish I had been so long ago. You could have been heroes, saving your Clan, protecting it, and fighting for it!"_

_The four siblings smiled and Redpaw gave Songbird a gentle lick on the cheek before stepping back._

The dream faded and Songbird woke up in her nest. Everything around her was normal but inside of her she felt happiness in her soul.

And for the first time in a long time . . . she smiled.

_This is leaf-bare: a time to be brave._


	4. New-leaf One-Shot: Blood Prints

Blood Prints

* * *

_The snows have finally melted as new-leaf comes. Shouldn't new-leaf be a time of happy hearts and bright skies? Sometimes the coldness and deadness of a cat's heart cannot be melted even by the warmest breeze or the coziest sunshine. This is new-leaf: a time when there's no going back._

* * *

Stormcloud padded through the reed bed that surrounded RiverClan camp; the ground spurted mud and water up as he walked over the soaked ground.

Pausing to taste the air, he caught the scent of water vole.

_What a . . . unusual find, _Stormcloud blinked slowly. _Usually there aren't many voles or anything besides fish really._

Stormcloud stalked through the muddy ground noiselessly. A tang of blood tainted the air and the RiverClan tom didn't waste any more time with stalking, he just went to a full-out sprint to find the location of the strange scent. _That's not prey blood . . ._

The black RiverClan tom bounded towards the scent. Crashing through some plants he pulled up short.

Whitepelt and her sons, Goldenkit and Thornkit lay dead next to a slaughtered vole.

Stormcloud took a sharp step back and looked away from the gruesome scene.

_Whitepelt and the kits hadn't returned to camp this morning, now I know why, _Stormcloud muttered mentally.

Now most cats would have gone back to camp and reported this news to their leader; but Stormcloud was seething with anger at the murder of a queen and innocent kits.

Instead of returning to camp he sucked up his fear and cautiously went forward to the bodies of his Clanmates.

There was definitely no saving the queen and her kits; they were a long way from alive.

Stormcloud tasted the air again and narrowed his eyes, _it was a rogue or a loner, _he thought.

The smell of hay and reeds filled Stormcloud's nostrils. He circled the bodies warily and noticed a trail leading away from Whitepelt's body.

_Paw prints leading away from Whitepelt . . . whoever is the murderer sure isn't smart, _Stormcloud mused.

So off went Stormcloud. He followed the trail out of RiverClan territory all the way to the horseplace.

Stormcloud followed the bloody paw prints inside the huge barn that reeked of hay and a strange cat scent. _I hope this stranger hasn't harmed Cass or Pebble, _he thought, referring to the two kittypets that lived in the barns of the horseplace.

"Hello?" Stormcloud called in as he walked into the barn.

A burst of giggling filled the air in reply.

"Cass? Pebble? Is that you?" Stormcloud called out again.

Stormcloud stepped on something wet and gooey and glanced down with a sharp gasp. Pebble's unmoving body lay there, pouring blood freely from his deep wounds.

Glancing around Stormcloud noticed Cass's body as well. Her gray and white patched pelt was ripped to shreds and her once lively amber eyes were lifeless and dull. She stared ahead as if watching some unknown enemy. Her mouth twisted into a snarl of fear and surprise.

Stormcloud felt anger course through his veins, "Come out whoever you are! Are you coward enough to kill two defenseless kittypets and a queen nursing kits? Come and fight me!" he screamed

A shadow lurked at the edge of his vision, "So you are the dumbest one? You come alone. You come unprepared. You come fueled by anger instead of patience."

Stormcloud snarled and leaped at the form of a cat. He slammed into a pile of hay and claws blindly. There was nothing there. The shadow was gone.

"To slow," the cat taunted.

Stormcloud whirled around and crashed into the form of a large cat. He raked his claws down the cat's face.

However, this cat was obviously a trained killer and was prepared for Stormcloud's sudden outburst. "Leave my Clan alone!" Stormcloud snarled into the cat's face. He shoved the cat into the faint evening light that was pouring into the barn.

A hard muscled silver tom stood before Stormcloud. The RiverClan warrior felt a wave of fear wash over him. His attacker was strong and undoubtedly smart. Stormcloud took in a deep breath before lunging at the cat.

A gurgling noise erupted from the tom but he threw Stormcloud off against a large pile of hay and straw.

Stormcloud let out a hiss and shakily got to his feet. A pair of fangs hooked into his throat and Stormcloud let out a scream in extreme pain, "Help!" the young warrior screamed.

The strange tom let out a laugh, causing Stormcloud's whole body to tremble.

"It's over with Clan cat. Time to die!" the cat shouted.

Stormcloud's eyes widened in horror and he kicked out his hind legs which crashed into his attacker's chest, sending him reeling backwards.

Stormcloud collapsed on the ground and let out three large choking coughs and struggled to his paws. Before his enemy collected himself, Stormcloud rammed into him and raked his claws blindly down his face. "Who are you?" Stormcloud snarled.

The tom growled, "I am Rage. I am the scourge of all cats!"

Stormcloud growled and lashed out. He sank his teeth into Rage's throat and pinned him to the ground. Rage raked his claws down Stormcloud's belly, tearing it open fatally. Without giving up Stormcloud let out a roar of anger and lashed his claws across his enemy's throat.

The silver tom gave a twitch, then shuddered and remained still.

Stormcloud trembled and limped a few feet away from the body before collapsing.

_It's okay to die, _the gentle voice of Stormcloud's dead mate, Roseblossom whispered. _You gave everything for your Clan in a heartbeat. You have done the right thing, and now it's time to come home._

Stormcloud shivered and closed his stormy-blue eyes. He had lived his life as a warrior. Now he could finally rest in peace.

"My Clan is safe. They'll be okay. RiverClan will survive," Stormcloud whispered to himself.

Peace overwhelmed him and he let out his last breath.

Outside the barn, a little rose blossom opened up in full bloom.

_That night if you looked closely at the sky you could see four new stars. RiverClan warriors found the bodies of Whitepelt, Goldenkit, and Thornkit were found soon after Stormcloud had discovered them._

_Eventually RiverClan found the bodies of Stormcloud, Rage, Cass, and Pebble. They sat vigil for every one of the cats, even Rage. _

_Though they are not quite sure what happened that day, they passed on the tale of Stormcloud who refused to turn back even when he faced something bigger than him._

_Let this be a lesson to you young ones: Everything you do has a purpose. Will you choose to serve your Clan to your last breath like Stormcloud? Or will you be filled with bloodlust like Rage?_

_This is new-leaf: a time when there's no going back._

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed these four season one-shots.**

**~Stormfeather of IceClan**


End file.
